Various embodiments of the present invention provide systems and method for monitoring of physical movement in relation to regions where movement is either unconditionally or conditionally unauthorized.
Large numbers of individuals are currently housed in prisons. This represents a significant cost to society both in terms of housing expense and wasted productivity. To address this concern, house arrest systems have been developed for use by lower risk offenders. This allows the lower risk offender to be monitored outside of a traditional prison system and allows the offender an opportunity to work and interact to at least some degree in society. The same approach is applied to paroled prisoners allowing for a monitored transition between a prison atmosphere and returning to society. In some cases, it may be desirable to limit the movement of monitored individuals to areas that do not exhibit hazards to the individual trying to reintroduce himself back into society, or to control areas where an individual is allowed to move while still allowing the individual to work, shop, and engage in some level of healthy recreation.
Thus, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for more advanced approaches, devices and systems for monitoring.